Solve for $k$ : $3 = k - 11$
Add $11$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{3 {+ 11}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 3 &=& k - 11 \\ \\ {+11} && {+11} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 3 {+ 11} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 14$